


You & Me,Side by Side

by Oxmackwilds



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxmackwilds/pseuds/Oxmackwilds
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	You & Me,Side by Side

Waverly woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom.She blindly reached out to the side to find Nicole's absence.Flicking on the bedside lamp she checked her phone.

_2:37 AM_

Getting out of bed she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Baby,you in there?"

No reply.

Knocked once.No reply.Knocked twice.No...

Slowly turning the door knob she peeked inside.Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bathtub focusing on the bathroom floor probably waiting for the water to fill in.

"Nicole"

Nicole snapped her head upwards broken from her reverie.

"Sorry Waves,did i wake you up?"Nicole asked closing the tap.

"Don't apologize.Do you mind if I come in?"

Nicole shook her head.

Waverly closed the door behind her."Why taking a bath now,babe?"

Sighing,Nicole sat back,"I had a nightmare.There was fire engulfing me,I was in the middle of nowhere.All I could see was smoke,orange-red fumes.I felt like someone was choking me.Couldn't breathe........felt.....felt so hot..."

Nicole's voice quivered gripping the bathtub edge too hard. Waverly strode towards her,took her hands to wrap around the shorter girl's frame,pushed forwards gently such that she occupied the space between Nicole's legs.The redhead rested her head against the brunette's chest in a heartbeat when she felt two soft hands running through her hair.

Nicole felt Waverly stretching her arm.The sound of tap running filled the small space.

Once the tub was full Waverly raised Nicole's chin upwards." I will get in first,okay?"

Nicole nodded.Even when she was fazed she couldn't help but admire her girlfriend's beauty as she watched her slipping out of her clothes. Waverly turned back once she finished and gestured Nicole to raise her hands.Nicole complied,standing up,allowing her to take care of herself.Piling all the clothes into a corner,Waverly got inside the bathtub. Stretching out one hand she invited Nicole.

They settled such that Nicole's back was against Waverly's front and the smaller one had her legs wrapped around the redhead's waist.Nicole leaned backwards resting her head against the brunette's shoulders. Waverly drew patterns onto Nicole's biceps and shoulders with one hand and the other constantly running through the dense locks of red hair.

Waverly didn't say anything but her actions spoke volumes to Nicole.Her every touch reassuring that she will be there for her.Always.Forever.

Nicole blinked her eyes open. _Must've dozed off_ she thought.

Waverly's hands sandwiched her left hand.

Nicole tilted her head sideways to look at Waverly.

"Do you know how gorgeous your hands are?"the younger girl asked grinning down.

Even after being with Waverly for this long her heart never failed to flutter at the way her girlfriend's eyes crinkled into half moons when she smiled.

"Not as gorgeous as your laugh"Nicole retorted.

"Flatterer"Waverly mumbled pretending to be annoyed but failing to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Nicole sat up and turned towards Waverly "Baby,let's go back to bed.It's getting chilly."

Waverly rose and wrapped a towel around her."I'll go get you another one"Nicole waited till Waverly came back sporting one of Nicole's hoodie,ending somewhere around her thighs.Once Nicole dried herself Waverly handed her a sweatshirt and a shorts. Waverly led Nicole out and made her sit in front of the dresser.Taking the towel from Nicole she began drying Nicole's hair.She couldn't help but smile looking at the reflection.It felt so good to be taken care of.Waverly caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled back placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Getting back to bed,Nicole laid down on her stomach."Baby,Can u lie down on top of me?"

Nicole felt Waverly's weight on her back,head resting against the space between her shoulder blades.

"Thank you",Nicole whispered.

"uhm?"

"I said,thank you"

Waverly responded with a cheek kiss."Go back to sleep" Waverly cooed.

Nightmares would never cease to terrify her but Nicole was sure that with her lover by her side she can take down on anything.


End file.
